


Sexy Times With Metal in His Mouth

by sayuri_rose_k (SayuriRoseKandoit)



Series: Working Through the Kinks [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Community: glee_kink_meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/sayuri_rose_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since their first kiss in Original Song, Blaine can't seem to keep Kurt off his mind. It wasn't the kiss that has him so distracted though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times With Metal in His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinkerbellxdied](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinkerbellxdied).



> Be warned for (possible) inappropriate use of song lyrics from songs by Lady Gaga and Katy Perry.

Ever since they kissed, Blaine couldn’t keep Kurt out of his head. Every time they ended up walking down the hallways together at Dalton, Blaine felt his body temperature rise and his dick harden. Yeah, Kurt Hummel was finally his boyfriend. But it wasn’t the passion of the first kiss that caused such a reaction. Oh no. Instead, it was the memory of Kurt’s surgical steel tongue piercing rubbing against Blaine’s tongue that really tightened his skintight jeans.

Oh the places Blaine’s mind went every time the two ended up in a make-out session. Blaine imagined Kurt going down on him and sucking him off, the piercing increasing the pleasure for not only Kurt, but himself as well. He also imagined Kurt using his piercing to rim Blaine and coming without even touching his dick. And don’t even get him started on what that piece of metal would feel like on his nipples…..

But anyway, it was during this particular make-out session that two of Blaine’s fantasies came true. He and Kurt had been heavily making out in Blaine’s dorm room. Starting off with chaste kisses and gradually getting hotter, clothes were starting to be shed. First thing to go were their blazers, quickly followed by ties and oxfords.

After removing his shirt, Kurt looked down at Blaine and noticed Blaine’s vertigo stick.

“I want your psycho, your vertigo stick…”Kurt sang, grinning evilly.

Blaine moaned. “God Kurt…”

Smirking, Kurt asked, “Does my tongue piercing turn you on?”

Blaine nodded.

Kurt bent his head and licked Blaine’s left nipple. Blaine shuddered. Kurt bit and licked the flushed bud until it was erect. He treated the right nipple to the same thing. Blaine groaned and shuddered.

Deciding to find out the extent of Blaine’s arousal, Kurt licked his way down Blaine’s torso until he reached the waistband of the uniform slacks.  
Smirking, Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped the uncomfortable looking slacks, taking Blaine’s underwear with them. With Blaine’s hardened dick no longer confined, Kurt could tell that he was at full mast. Wrapping his (not-so) delicate right hand around Blaine’s dick, Kurt started stroking the length and thumbing the slit.

While stroking Blaine, Kurt removed his own pants, not caring where they landed. With the last barrier gone, Kurt went down on Blaine, taking him to the root. By now, though, Blaine was only a blubbering mess of moans, groans and half-coherent words. So, even if he wanted to tell Kurt to move, he just simply couldn’t. Instead, he rotated his hips and hit the back of Kurt’s throat, eliciting a moan that sent delicious vibrations straight into his dick.

Kurt bobbed his head as he went down on Blaine, applying more and more suction each time he went down, and making sure that his tongue piercing ran along the thick vein on the underside of Blaine’s dick on the up stroke.

This went on for several minutes until…

“C-c-c-AH!”

Blaine came with a strangled groan down Kurt’s throat. Kurt kept sucking, making sure to get every last drop and then collapsed on top of him.

Breathing heavily, Blaine looked at Kurt and said, “Best blowjob ever. Wow, babe.”

After catching his breath a little, but still feeling out of breath, Blaine was hit with an idea.

“Hey Kurt, Can you take me to get my nipples pierced?”


End file.
